1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remotely controlled robotic systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a telepresence system having improved 3-dimensional controlling capabilities particularly useful in a HAZMAT environment.
2. Copyrighted Materials
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains materials to which a claim of copyright protection is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other rights with respect to the copyrighted work.